Silver Reborn (manga)
This article is about the sequel series. For the side story, see Silver Side Story: Silver Reborn. Silver Reborn is an online OEL manga series by "Alex Guy". It is a sequel to Silver and Silver NX and the final installment in the Silver trilogy series. A major difference to the previous two manga series, Silver Reborn focuses on Silver's great-great-great-great-great grandson Ash, who was previously seen in Silver Side Story: Silver Reborn. 3 years after the defeat of Domingo and his forces by Ash, Ash is now stronger than before and is exploring the world and making new friends, but with that comes new enemies and threats that only Ash can stop and must be the hero everyone needs and be the Earth's next generation of Silver. Plot Summary 3 years after the defeat of Domingo in Silver Side Story: Silver Reborn, Ash is now stronger than ever and has trained even harder to become strong enough to protect the people he cares about from the next threat. Travis, Nex's great-great-great-great-great grandson, Ash's second best friend Q, and Ash's cousin Sora, join Ash on his crazy adventures after the threat of Domingo is eliminated and are trained by Ash's mother, Diamond. When investigating attacks on government facilities, Silver is ambushed by the ruthless Yurina and engage in a long fight. Ash retaliates against Yurina and finally manages to defeat her, but regains his senses and spares her. Zaine, the new kid in school whom Ash has been suspicious about, reveals that he is Yurina's boss, and kidnaps Ash's friends and family to lure him. After a brutal fight, Ash destroys Zaine with a plasma grenade. 1 year later, a Novian named Area arrives on Earth, and after destroying Ash's city, killing Diamond, and a brief skirmish with Ash, Area finds and captures the heroes and drags him to his boss' ship, and they fight the Ghost Warriors, ghosts of the fallen villains from the past. After sabotaging the ship, Ash confronts Area, but he is killed by his boss, Shaft. Shaft, Frost's older brother, engages in a battle with Ash and his friends and proves to be more than a match for them. Ash finds the Azure Shard and jams it into Shaft, which overloads Shaft's body and explodes, ending his reign of terror. Rogue begins to cause havoc across the world and is eventually defeated by Travis. However, two clones of Ash created by Rogue, Cyanide and Kane, go on a rampage until Cyanide is persuaded by Travis to turn good, while Kane haunts and torments the team. After Kane kills Rogue and creates synthetic duplicates of himself, Kane fights Ash and Cyanide and is defeated when Ash and Travis fuse their powers together. Deadlock emerges and opens up the Dead Zone, which will annihilate the Earth, and isolates Ash from everybody else. After a brutal fight with Deadlock's forces and Deadlock himself, Ash defeats him and Q sacrifices herself to close the Dead Zone. 5 years later, Ash and his friends are drawn into a fight with Ghost, and after many battles, with the Earth being destroyed and brought back, Ghost is finally destroyed with the combined energy of everybody on Earth, but Ash is forced to sacrifice himself in a final battle with the newly revived Zaine. 4 years later, Ash is ready to come back and is revived, and years later marries Q.